


i like you too | gyuboo boogyu

by 00LlNE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00LlNE/pseuds/00LlNE
Summary: seungkwan has been inlove with kim mingyu since the first year of high school, they're in their last year of high school now yet he still doesn't have any plans of letting him know of his feelings even if it was probably the last chance he'd have.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i like you too | gyuboo boogyu

seungkwan has been inlove with kim mingyu since the first year of high school, they're in their last year of high school now yet he still doesn't have any plans of letting him know of his feelings even if it was probably the last chance he'd have.

" hey, seungkwan!" seokmin, one of his closest friends, called out to him. "seokmin!" seungkwan called back while running to seokmin. "where's soonyoung?" seungkwan asked in which seokmin responded with a shrug until they saw soonyoung running towards them until they clashed with each other. "kwon soonyoung what are you doing?!" they all turned their head towards the high pitched voice which belonged to their professor, "sorry ma'am." they all said while bowing 90 degrees, and after a few seconds they immediately left to go to their classroom.

"hey, valentines is coming up." soonyoung told the two while wiggling his eyebrows, "so?" "it means seokmin, you HAVE to take this chance to confess to mingyu." soonyoung told seokmin while holding seokmin's shoulders and shaking it violently. seokmin shook his head "nope, no way, definitely not gonna happen." "but! it's our last year in high school, it's basically your last chance!" soonyoung reasoned. seungkwan didn't pay attention to the duo's conversation and just proceeded to admire kim mingyu who was sitting at the opposite side of the room. 

seungkwan jumped as he heard the bell ringing signifying it was already lunch, so he organized his things and went to the door to wait for his friends that were still organizing their things. he was surprised when mingyu suddenly stopped in front of him, "hey! seungkwan right?" mingyu asked in which seungkwan hesitantly nodded, still confused as to why he was talking to him. "can i sit with you for lunch?" mingyu suddenly asked him and seungkwan was internally panicking when soonyoung suddenly arrived and answered for him, "of course! the more the merrier!" soonyoung exclaimed while looking at seokmin who was glaring at him the whole time they were walking to the cafeteria. 

once they arrived, they immediately went to find a vacant seat. after a few minutes, they found one with four chairs which is perfect for them, "seokmin and mingyu, you guys sit at that side while me and seungkwan sit here." soonyoung said with a wink while seokmin glared at him again for the nth time and seungkwan could only smile as he watched seokmin talk with mingyu, it was as if the two were in their own little world, no one in it but them. 

after that, mingyu always sat with them during lunch, soonyoung and seokmin getting to know mingyu more while seungkwan just ate, not having the confidence to talk to him. 

_clowns (3)_

**_hosh_ **

_hey seok_

_r u gonna confess to mingyu on valentines_

**_seok_ **

_what_

_no_

**_hosh_ **

_WHAAAAT_

_WHY NOOOOT T_T_

_WHY NOT (2)_

_its probably ur last chance seok_

_before we yk graduate_

**_seok_ **

_I'll think about it ><_

seungkwan was surprised when he arrived school to see dozens of hearts covering every wall of the school, and then he realized it was already valentines day. he remembered their convo last night about seokmin confessing to mingyu and seungkwan grimaced at the thought, he wanted to support his best friend but he can't help but feel unhappy, for himself atleast. 

he saw seokmin and soonyoung talking to each other by the door of their classroom and immediately approached them asking, "seok, what's the plan? are you gonna confess today?" in which seokmin responded with confidence "yep, i thought about it and why not take the risk?" soonyoung smiled proudly as if he was a parent who just watched his son achieve something, "i'm gonna confess at the confession booth thing by the court." seokmin explained to seungkwan who just nodded. 

the only class they had passed by in a blink of an eye and seungkwan realized that it was time for seokmin's confession and he knew he had to be there so he can support his friend. so, he just tried to prepare himself for the rollercoaster of emotions he'll feel later. 

he arrived at the confession booth to see seokmin biting his nails which were a habit of his when he's nervous, "seok, you can do this!" seungkwan immediately cheered for his friend which seemed to work since he stopped biting his nails. they paid for the confession booth and told the "staff" that he'll confess to mingyu and they immediately started searching for the tall guy. 

they were waiting inside the booth when the staff abruptly entered the booth with mingyu beside them and seungkwan saw seokmin starting to bite his nails again so seungkwan swatted his hands to stop him from biting it. "oh, hey seok, soons and seungkwan!" mingyu greeted with a wave and a smile that will always make seungkwan fall for him every time he saw it, "what are you doing here?" mingyu asked in which seokmin responded, 

"hey gyu, I'm sorry if this is so sudden but, i like you. I've liked you since last year," yeah and I've liked him since our first year of high school seungkwan shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. seokmin glanced at him but continued "and, it's our last year before we graduate so i thought fuck it im gonna confess" seokmin said which made all of them laugh, "so, yeah. i like you mingyu" seokmin finished with a smile that was ready for rejection,

"seok, ever since i saw you by the hallway on our first day, i fell for you." all of them gasped at mingyu's response and seungkwan couldn't even fake a smile for them. "i like you too, seokmin." mingyu told seokmin then hugged him tightly while he lightly kissed the top of seokmin's head, "i'm just gonna go to the bathroom." seungkwan told soonyoung who was still looking at the new couple and just nodded at him. 

seungkwan ran as fast as he can until he arrived at the nearest bathroom and there he broke down. he cried out everything he was feeling, _hurt, broken, regret_. it hurt him too much, he didn't even get to tell mingyu his feelings and he knows that it's impossible to do that anymore. he was the one who liked him first yet he didn't get a chance to confess to him. seungkwan cried and cried until he was too tired to even open his eyes, before he fell asleep on the school's bathroom floor he whispered to himself, _"i like kim mingyu too."_

after a few minutes, soonyoung noticed seungkwan still hadn't come back from the bathroom and he was starting to get worried so he told seokmin and mingyu that he was gonna look for him in which the couple just nodded, still too busy talking to each other.

soonyoung tried to look for seungkwan at the nearest bathroom and saw one of the cubicles were locked, so he peeked under it and there he saw seungkwan who seemingly fell asleep on the floor, and it made soonyoung worried because he knew seungkwan was a clean freak and didn't enjoy public bathrooms because it was too dirty. he climbed to get inside the cubicle and he saw seungkwan's were so puffy and it hurt soonyoung, to see the younger in that state. he looked so broken and it made soonyoung even sadder when he realized he didn't even know what was the reason for the younger's crying.

he lightly shook seungkwan's body and after a few seconds, seungkwan opened his eyes. "kwan, what happened?" soonyoung asked while hugging seungkwan as tightly as he can, "i like him too, soons. i like him too." seungkwan told soonyoung with a light chuckle which made soonyoung confused until he connected the dots. _seokmin confessed today, mingyu liked seokmin back, seungkwan ran after the confession, he liked mingyu too._ "i liked him since the first year of high school, soons. yet I'm the one who was left broken." soonyoung couldn't help but cry with the younger as he told soonyoung everything, from the first time he saw mingyu, to the time when they always talked about seokmin's crush on him and seungkwan had to endure everything, he had put his friend's happiness before him.

soonyoung hugged seungkwan, he hugged him as tightly as he can because he knew it was the only thing he could do in this situation, he waited until his and seungkwan's tears stopped flowing before they stood up and looked at their reflection in the mirror, "we look so ugly." seungkwan joked which made both of them laugh lightly despite their puffy eyes and red noses. 

after that, soonyoung never talked to seungkwan about his feelings for mingyu because it was obvious that he didn't want to. and, seungkwan endured everything because it was the only thing he could think of, he didn't want the couple to know about his feelings obviously, so he endured endless pain until they graduated. 

one day, while they were eating lunch mingyu suddenly spoke up, "i have something to confess!" he said while smiling brightly and looked at seokmin as if asking for permission if he can say it and seokmin nodded. mingyu took a deep breath before speaking, "i actually liked seungkwan when it was the first year of high school, but my feelings are obviously gone now" mingyu and seokmin chuckled at the last part as soonyoung looked at him worriedly, seungkwan's tears were about to fall again so he hurriedly went to the bathroom which made the couple confused, "nyoung, what happened?" seokmin asked with confusion and worry evident in his voice, "oh, it's nothing he probably just needed to go to the bathroom, he's been complaining about his stomach since earlier." soonyoung tried to cover up and it seemed they believed him so he sighed in relief as he went to comfort seungkwan. 

he glanced at the younger who was once again crying, because of mingyu." maybe if i wasn't a coward, maybe i had a chance, soons. what if i took the risk soons?" seungkwan bombarded him with what ifs, regret seen in his eyes as it flooded with tears. soonyoung glanced at the younger who was crying in his arms and he felt pain for him, destiny was so cruel to seungkwan. why did he have to experience this? why did the younger have to be so selfless? why didn't he want to be selfish even if it was for his own happiness? he had so many questions yet he never asked seungkwan about it because he knows seungkwan has many questions too.

why didn't he take the risk? why was he so scared? what would've happened if he had confessed back then? would he have his own happy ending? all these questions yet he didn't have an answer to any of them, because he didn't take the risk. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this and i hope it wasn't too confusing >< im sorry if it's short hehe it was just something that popped in my mind so yeah gyuboo literally sailed this caratland 2020 T_T


End file.
